


Marriages Are Made In Heaven

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have something they want to tell Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriages Are Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the three part series of interconnected ficlets about Sam and Dean getting married.

“O Castiel, Castiel, wherefore art thou Castiel?”

“Dean, stop! What if he actually shows u-”

_“_ Hello Dean. Sam.”

Both Winchesters whirled around at the familiar dry voice to see their trenchcoated angel friend. He appeared nonplussed, but not pissed like Sam thought he might be. He was supposed to be busy, after all.

“So listen, me and Sam have this thing we wouldn’t exactly mind if you came to…”

Sam slapped his palm over Dean’s mouth just in time. “Dean, he’s an _angel,_ he doesn’t want to come to something like that- _Eeeeeeeeewwwwww,_ did you just _lick_ me? GROSS.”

While his brother was busy wiping his hand on his jeans, Dean saw his chance. “Do you want to come to our wedding, Cas?” he blurted out. 

“ _Dean!”_ Sam chastised, then turned to Castiel. “Cas, I’m really sorry about this, he didn’t mean anything by it. Just pretend you never heard anything, okay? Please?”

Castiel merely cocked his head to the side and looked at Sam curiously. “Your… wedding?”

“Yeah, me and Sam are tying the knot. You know, getting married. To each other,” Dean said. Challenging. “You don’t have a problem with that, right?”

The angel looked more confused than ever. “Why would I? You two are soulmates. Your match was made in heaven long, long before you were ever born. Besides, you two are already married in the eyes of God.”

“ _…what?”_

“When you pledged your love and commitment for each other in that church, a house of the Lord, that was enough for Heaven.” He looked at their utterly baffled faces. Sam looked like he was about to faint.

“You didn’t know about that?” 

**_Thump._ **


End file.
